remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Cave
Den of Aladdin and his henchman Kashim, players must steal the treasure from under the clutches of Aladdin himself, and rescue the captured Treasure Hunter Blackpur. Map Skalaris *Sandstorm Thief *Golem *Red Sandstorm Theif *Black Sandstorm Thief *Stationary: Barrier *Midboss: Kashim *Boss: Aladdin Quests *Sand Cave Treasure hunt *Eliminate the thief boss, Aladdin Strategy Recommended Party: Striker, Crasher, Priest, Elementalist, Dual Gunner Route to Kashim: This dungeon is able to either be easy for you, or a complete nightmare, as can be the other Mara dungeons. Completing the inner dungeon quest will come with progress through the dungeon itself. The party should proceed together to the first Barrier, guarded by 6 Golems. When the barrier is attacked, all of the Golems will attack the attacker, and sometimes aggro and surround the player. Clear the mobs out with freezes, slows, and high damage attacks. Following the Barrier reveals several Sandstorm Thief and Red Sandstorm Theif mobs. Taking too many when the party is unprepared may result in a death or two, so it's best to tread softly. Rely on the Elementalist's Cold Snap skill and Priest's Beam Volley skill (if either are learned) to freeze enemies in a large range. There will be a fork in the road: one leading onward to Aladdin which is blocked off, and one leading to Kashim, which a second Barrier is located. Destroy the Barrier and incoming Red Sandstorm Theif and prepare to battle Kashim. Fighting Kashim : This is not as challenging as what is to come. But it is still rather difficult if one does not know how to approach. Kashim. Players should know that most mini-boss and all boss resistances in Mara dungeons will make freezing effects rather scarce. Take advantage of any freezes if able. When it comes to class position, have your Striker and Crasher face Kashim away from the other classes, while the remaining party members attack carefully to avoid aggro. Before Kashim is defeated, have one slot available in your inventory. Wait until Kashim is defeated to finish the first part of the "Sand Cave Treasure hunt" quest. Route to Aladdin: The quest item received by Kashim will open the path to Aladdin. Return to the fork in the road and take the other path. Be sure your entire party is present when the passage is opened. Ahead will include several Black Sandstrom Thief mobs bunched together. Rushing into this will almost insure a party member dying. This part may take some timing in order to gather a safe amount of mobs without bringing everything to the party's direction. After clearing the mobs, another Barrier guarded by Golems will be the last obstacle to Aladdin. Use the same strategy as the first Barrier and prepare for the fight against Aladdin. Fighting Aladdin : The one thing harder than facing Aladdin himself is eliminating the mobs that roam around him without having to aggro Aladdin. Aladdin has a specific movement pattern in this room. Strikers and Crashers should aggro a few of the mobs in the room without having to aggro Aladdin himself. Once the room is cleared enough, that's the time to attack. Crashers should take the aggro for the most part (Striker might take aggro when using Adrenaline). Elementalist/Heavy Launcher will mostly serve for extra damage due to the low chance of freezing Aladdin. Priests should focus on healing. When Aladdin casts his pulling attack, Priests should follow up with Mass Healing to heal the party, and retreat with the other ranged players. Upon defeating Aladdin, Treasure Hunter Blackpur will appear and run to the exit portal. Before going to the exit portal, collect the Jewel Containers in the room, completing the steps of the "Sand Cave Treasure hunt" quest. Speed Run Strategy Barriers with Golems: The best known ways to approach this part varies by class: *'Priest '- Summon Arch Ward and target the Shadow to the Barrier. Upon the first strike, the Golems will target the Shadow. Eliminate the Barrier quickly and either unsummon the Shadow or let Shadow die without others taking the Golem's aggro. *'Striker' - Use Ultimate Evasion and/or Sprint, then kill the door quickly. From there, lose the aggro or take down the golems. Fighting Kashim: This is basically a rush down battle against Kashim. Focus on keeping him poisoned if able. Priests should avoid using Fire Ball since Flame effects overpower Poison effects. When Kashim is poisoned, Strikers should cast Critical buffs (if not already done) and Adrenaline to take his HP down quickly and effectively. Other classes should case their stronger skills as well when Kashim is poisoned. Fighting Aladdin: The first step is getting Aladdin out of the numerous enemies that surround him. First, make a clearing to get a clean shot at Aladdin himself (clearing out a small group of bandit mobs should be able to get you an opening). From that point, have a ranged class, or Striker's Freezing Kick (most ideal substitute due to its range) to bring Aladdin to the party. Category:Dungeons Category:Place